Pars, pars, chasseur
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Comment se passe les adieux avec Bobby? Ils sont trois à lui dire adieu pour toujours, du moins le croient-ils.


**Hello! Voici un OS sur l'enterrement de Bobby et les personnes présentes.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Deux pairs d'yeux verts désolés étaient posés sur un corps allongé dont le front était bandé pour ne pas dévoiler la blessure mortelle. Les frères Winchester regardaient leur père de cœur avec un air de désespoir. Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que ça se terminerait ainsi, que Bobby Singer se laisserait avoir par un enfoiré de monstre. Mais ils savaient qu'il s'était battu corps et âme pour rester en vie, pour continuer de les emmerder joyeusement pour qu'ils restent unis. Seulement, il n'avait pas pu survivre à la balle que Dick Roman lui avait destiné.

Sam, sentant le malaise de son frère, posa une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutien. Dean fit de même avec lui, sachant que la culpabilité hantait aussi son cadet.

Et là, au milieu d'eux, il y avait aussi quelqu'un. Une femme. Bobby en aurait sûrement crié s'il avait su qu'une femme allait assister à ses funérailles de chasseur, mais ladite femme avait insisté pour voir ça. Pas pour voir le corps de son ami se faire dévorer par les flammes, ça non. Elle voulait juste le voir une dernière fois, lui qui lui avait causé tant de soucis et de sourires à la fois.

-Comment est-il mort ? osa-t-elle demander en se retournant vers les deux catastrophes capillaires ambulantes.

-Un enfoiré lui a tiré dans la caboche, mais on le vengera, ne t'en fais pas, promit Dean, avisant l'arme à sa ceinture pour montrer qu'il avait bien l'intention de s'en servir contre le fumier qui avait assassiné le grincheux.

La femme se contenta d'acquiescer puis revint faire face au corps pâle. Voir Bobby ainsi lui faisait mal, tout comme ça faisait mal à ses deux fils de cœur. Comment avait-il pu oser les quitter tous les trois ? Pour passer le temps, la femme dont le regard aussi vert que celui des frères semblait se briser lui aussi, demanda gentiment :

-Où est votre ange ?

-Castiel est mort, tué aussi par des Léviathans, consentit à répondre Sam devant le manque de parole de son grand frère.

-Et à cause de sa stupidité, termina pourtant celui-ci.

-Dean ! reprocha Sam.

-Désolé Sam, mais tout ça, c'est de sa faute !

-Bien sûr que n...

-Ne vous engueulez pas alors que Bobby est mort ! répliqua alors l'inconnue qui portait le visage de Jody Mills.

Les frères se turent, par respect pour Bobby qui ne serait sûrement pas heureux de les voir se chamailler comme ça, et par crainte de devoir avoir supporter la remontrance de leur maman de cœur. Pas qu'ils connaissaient vraiment Jody, mais elle les aidait souvent, elle aidait souvent Bobby, et elle avait un instinct...maternel très présent !

-Pardon, Jody, boudèrent-ils en baissant la tête.

Un sourire plus tendre leur répondit. Jody était finalement presque heureuse d'être entourée de ces charmants jeunes hommes fortement aimantés aux ennuis.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour finir ? interrogea-t-elle, ayant entendu parler des méthodes de funérailles des chasseurs.

Sam hocha la tête, et prit une torche. Dean, avec mauvaise grâce, l'alluma. Les deux hommes hésitèrent un moment. Leur mentor et leur père de cœur allait s'en aller, comme ça, et il allait les abandonner comme l'avait fait John Winchester, leur foutu père incapable de les élever.

-A croire qu'on est tous comme ça, soupira l'ainé des Winchester. Jody, tu veux...le faire ?

Le sheriff se mordit la lèvre en comprenant ce qu'on lui demandait. Les deux horreurs du capillaire voulaient-elles qu'elle mette le feu à ce corps là si...attirant et mort à la fois ? Si pâle et sans vie ? Mais toujours aussi attirant, cela dit...bref, les Winchester souhaitaient-ils qu'elle détruise un cadavre ? Bon, ce n'était pas le détruire en même temps, mais juste...lui donner accès à un repos bien mérité en l'immolant, parce que c'était la tradition des chasseurs.

-Passe-moi ce machin ! ordonna-t-elle finalement.

Pas question de se dégonfler. Bobby aurait peut-être voulu que ce soit elle qui le fasse. Mais elle ne faisait pas partie de sa famille, ni de ses très grands proches. Pourtant, alors qu'elle hésitait encore, il lui sembla qu'une main invisible abaissa la sienne vers le corps vide de vie et de ronchons. Un souffle tout aussi invisible sembla se poser contre son cou. Là, elle se souvint brièvement d'un certain baiser échangé avec ce grognon Singer. Il l'avait embrassé de lui-même, et elle avait apprécié. Peut-être avait-elle alors le droit de l'enterrer en paix ?

-On le fait avec vous, s'écria finalement Sam de sa voix la plus rassurante.

Deux mains douces et tremblantes se rajoutèrent à celle de Jody et de la main invisible, et là, sous le ciel étoilé, sous les feuilles tombant doucement sur le sol, le corps de Bobby Singer disparut sous une danse de flammes le dévorant avec délectation. Le sheriff ferma les yeux et se blottit contre les deux hommes. Elle se sentit alors investie d'une mission : les protéger à tout prix et être là pour eux. Bobby lui aurait sûrement demandé, de toute manière, il lui avait déjà tout demandé !

_« Merci, ma petite Jody. On se revoit au Paradis, et jusque là, surveille ces crétins de beaux gosses ! » _lui murmura une douce voix qu'elle crut reconnaitre, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une hallucination due à ses larmes.

Oui, une hallucination. D'autres larmes rejoignirent les siennes. Pour une fois, les chasseurs l'accompagnant laissèrent leur peine couler devant l'autre, et devant le monde. Ils pleurèrent enfin, ensemble.

-Adieu, stupide ronchon...et t'as intérêt à te battre aussi dans le trou des anges !

_« Comptez là-dessus ! »_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu! Une remarque? Ne vous privez pas (:**

**Paix à ton âme, Bibi :(**


End file.
